1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to guidewire steering devices. More particularly, the invention relates to side loading guidewire steering devices adapted for one-hand manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interventional medical procedures involving guidewire introduction, insertion and manipulation are well known. For example, angioplasty generally includes the steps of inserting a guidewire through a vascular access needle into the femoral artery, and manipulating the external proximal end of the guidewire to advance the distal end of the guidewire through the patient's arterial tree to a predetermined vascular destination. A conventional dilatation, or other percutaneous catheter is then easily and rapidly fed over the guidewire directly into the vasculature to perform an appropriate diagnostic or therapeutic procedure. Similar guidewire applications are utilized in the introduction, removal and/or exchange of various catheters and like apparatus.
Insertion and manipulation of guidewires is often difficult and time consuming. Handling of guidewires is further complicated by the fact that conventional guidewires are generally provided with protective coatings that prevent blood from clotting on the guidewire, improve biocompatibility and enhance the guidewires maneuverability through the vascular system. However, such coatings often become more slippery when wetted, particularly with blood.
With this in mind, and in consideration of the size and material characteristics of conventional guidewires, it is extremely difficult to accurately and precisely handle and manipulate (e.g., pinch and torque) these small diameter guidewires with the fingers. As such, attempts have been made to provide guidewire steering devices which assist physicians and other medical practitioners in handling and maneuvering guidewires.
However, these prior art steering devices are replete with shortcomings which often frustrate physicians and limit procedure success. As such, a need exists for a user friendly guidewire steering device providing physicians with a convenient and reliable tool for handling guidewires. The present invention provides such a steering device.